1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a housing of an active element. In particular, the present invention relates to a housing and a manufacturing method thereof for shock-proofing and shock-isolation applied to an active element having an active source, such as a fan or liquid-cooling device.
2. Description of Related Art
Products providing electronic information, such as computers, are widely used. Because the requirements of the electronic information industry demand that the technology develop quickly, the operation speed is raised and access capacity is increased, which causes high temperature during high-speed operation. To take a computer host as an example, the central processing unit (CPU) produces the most heat. However, as the temperature of the CPU is raised higher and higher, the execution efficiency is lowered and can even cause a crash, and maybe even more damage in more serious situations.
Until now, a fan has usually been used to dissipate heat produced by the electronic element during operation of electronic information products. The conventional fan has a housing and a blade wheel (also called an active source). The blade wheel is rotatably disposed in the housing. The housing of the fan is integrally formed in one piece. The housing is formed with fixing holes, so that it can be directly fixed to heat-dissipating fins or the product's case by screws (or fixing elements) through the fixing holes. However, the fan is an active element, and the shock produced by the fans during operation at high-speed will be transferred to the heat-dissipating fins or the housing. Thus, the heat-dissipating fins or the housing produce resonance, so as to make unnecessary noise, and loosen the fixing element used to fix the fan. This is caused that the stability of the fan is reduced.
The conventional water cooling device is also used to dissipate heat produced by the electronic element during operation of electronic information products. The water cooling device is another kind of active element, and has the same problems mentioned above during operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to propose a novel housing for an active element to overcome the above-mentioned problems.